Tell me you care
by Dine7184
Summary: DL Oneshot. "You screwed it, Messer,” she hissed…


**Tell me you care**

**Fandom:** CSI: NY

**Pairing:** Danny/Lindsay

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Summary:** "You screwed it, Messer," she hissed…

**AN: **I think it's a bit too cheesy in the end, but that is what I totally need right now. I'm sick of the drama. Besides, you can never get enough fluff, right?! I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to the greatest beta in the world, **chris4short**. You rock, hun!!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, CBS owns all of the fun, I just borrowed it.

* * *

"Damn you, Messer," she muttered, her voice barely more than a whisper, before she rushed out of the lab. Danny looked up from the evidence he was working on and followed her with his eyes. Ever since a few days ago she acted strange towards him. She seemed different, she seemed distracted and he didn't know why.

They had talked about what had happened. He had accepted her wish that she needed some time to think about everything. What else could he do? He had screwed it up – real bad. Giving her the time – and space – she needed, whether to decide to give him another chance or to end their relationship once and for all was the least thing he could do. And if she would never forgive him he couldn't actually blame her. In fact, he didn't even think he deserved a second chance.

He sighed and was just about to concentrate back on the evidence as Stella entered the lab. "Hey," she said and smiled.

"Hey," he responded.

"What's with Lindsay?" she asked and pointed outside.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, she rushed down the corridor towards the rest room. Was there anything she had to deal with here? I mean…"

_Yeah, she has to deal with an asshole here, _Danny thought. "No, we were just examining the evidence," he said and held the piece of plastic up. "See, nothing toxic or anything."

Stella nodded. "Okay. What you got?"

"Ah, Lindsay found some finger prints, which I currently run through the database. But…" he held his hands up. "No match found yet," he said.

"Okay, keep an eye on that."

Danny nodded. "Will do."

Stella turned and was about to leave the lab again, but before she headed outside she took a last look at Danny. "Uh, maybe you can keep an eye on Lindsay, too," she said and pointed toward the rest room. Danny nodded.

"Okay," she said and headed back to her office.

* * *

Danny sighed and knocked at the door. "Lindsay?" he asked and waited for an answer. "Lindsay, are you alright?" Danny asked again and listened at the door. He could hear her sobbing. "Lindsay, I know you're inside."

"_What do you want?" _she asked, her voice shaky. He knew she must have been crying.

"Are you alright in there?"

"_I'm fine. Just go away, okay!"_

"I don't think so."

"_You're so stubborn, Messer."_

Danny smirked. He leaned against the wall next to the door and crossed his arms.

"I thought you're used to it by now," he said.

"_That's not funny, alright?"_

"Sorry." He sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Can I come in?"

He could hear her breathe in heavy. "Lindsay?"

"_Do your worst!"_

Slowly he opened the door and entered the room. In the mirror he could see that she had cried; her eyes were puffy and red.

After he'd closed the door behind him he leaned against it. "Lindsay, what's wrong?" he asked.

Lindsay shook her head and looked in the mirror. She sighed and closed her eyes. Then she turned. "You screwed it, Messer," she hissed and touched her forehead than her belly. She took a few steps toward him but then she slipped down to the floor and sobbed. Danny knelt down beside her and touched softly her shoulder.

"I know," he whispered.

"No, you don't," she said. "What do you know, Danny? For you it's easy to say that you know. You don't know anything! So please don't give me that shit right now." She stared at him. He looked a bit shocked, she could tell. She sighed and straightened on the lab coat she was still wearing.

"You're right. I apologize. I should stop to interfere with your life. I'm sorry," he said and wanted to get up, but Lindsay suddenly grabbed his wrist and held onto him. He looked back at her.

"Danny," she started and looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Danny stared at her. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

"When? I mean...how far along are you?"

"A bit over ten weeks."

Danny sighed. "Oh Lindsay, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I didn't know. It's been so busy around here lately and I thought it was because of the stress we had here in the lab that I was late." Lindsay sighed. "Besides… I was scared. And I was hurt. You avoided me, Danny. I didn't want you to think I just got pregnant to make us work."

"What makes you believe I would think something like that?"

"I'm not sure. You know things aren't going so well between us anymore and the last thing I had in mind to plan was a baby." She got up and pull her clothes straight.

"Yeah," he just said and looked down.

"_Yeah_? That's all?" she asked. "You're such an ass. I guess I was just too naive to think you would actually care about this. I should've never told you," she said and turned, heading for the door.

Danny looked up and saw her wiping off some tears. He breathed in heavily. "Lindsay," he said and got up, too.

Lindsay leaned her forehead against the door. She sighed and she didn't know what she was going to do. She closed her eyes as she felt his presence close behind her. "Don't," she whispered.

"Lindsay, look at me."

She shook her head. Danny put his hands on her shoulder and turned her gently, but she didn't look at him. Instead she started to pound her fist against his chest.

"I want to hate you," she cried.

"You have all rights in the world to hate me," he said. He struggled with her hands and tried to get a hold of them.

"Let me be," she almost yelled. He lifted his hands in defense.

Finally she clung onto his shirt, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and to rock her softly.

"I need you to tell me you care, Danny," she whispered almost unhearable.

"Linds," he started after a while again but she still avoided looking at him. He took her head into his hands, stroking her cheeks softly with his thumbs. "Listen to me. I care, alright?" he whispered. "I care about everything that's concerning you. My world's spinning around you. And I know I've hurt you. I've hurt you so badly and I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I've done. But I assure you I'll always care about you. So would you please look at me with your beautiful big brown eyes, with which I've fallen for you in the first place?"

Finally she looked at him. She searched his face for anything that might give her any indication that he didn't mean the thing he'd just said. She didn't find any.

"You don't need to feel pity for me, Danny. Actually I don't need this right now. I don't want you to think you need to stick around with me just because of the baby. I can handle this alone."

"I have no doubts about that. But do you think I would want you to handle with _our_ baby alone?" he asked softly and looked into her big brown eyes.

She sighed relieved and shook her head. "No, actually not." She couldn't help but to smile and leaned her forehead against his chest.

She didn't know what went wrong, but right now she felt that the Danny Messer she'd fallen so deeply in love with had finally returned to her.

She felt him kissing her hair. "See," he whispered and rubbed warmth in her arms. "I never want to miss another single day with you again. It seems that I've already missed way too many days." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Did it feel the same when you held her like that?" Lindsay suddenly asked.

Danny sighed. "Lindsay..."

"Tell me. I need to know."

He sighed. "No. It didn't feel the way like it feels whenever I'm with you," he said.

"True?" she asked and looked up at him.

Danny nodded. "True. I'm sorry, Lindsay. I really am. I never meant to hurt you," he said serious. Lindsay held onto him. She closed her eyes and felt his steady heartbeat as she laid her head against his chest, feeling as safe as ever.

"Danny?" she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered and looked down at her.

"I still need some time. I can't act like this thing with her did never happen. You understand this, right?"

Danny nodded. "I'll give you all the time you need."

Lindsay smiled. "Thanks," she whispered.

"There's no need to thank me. I messed it up – that's a fact. You should've kicked my ass sooner, Montana."

She giggled slightly. "Yeah, you did. But soon I'm going to have a bit backup here to remind me to kick your ass every time I may need to."

"Is that a promise?"

She shrugged. "Mmh, if you want it to be one, than it is."

"Lindsay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Would you mind if I would give you a kiss right now?"

Lindsay smiled and shook her head. "No," she said. "Not at all."


End file.
